


Stupid Cupid

by aprxlshowers



Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Inspired by Clueless (1995), Klance AU Month, Klance AU Month 2021, Klance au, M/M, Matchmaker Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), References to Clueless (1995), klance, or is he...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: “When I went to Cuba in July, I helped these two guys realise their obvious feelings for each other and I realised I have a skill for matchmaking.”“Matchmaking,” Keith deadpans.Lance grins. “Yes, matchmaking. I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to put my gift to good use and I believe that time is now.”“Why am I friends with you again?”“Oh my god, Keith, shut up. You love me,” Lance teases and what’s Keith supposed to do - deny it? Lance shuffles closer to him and points to the notebook in his lap. “So, this is my plan. I’m going to need you to help me. You live with Shiro so we can use that to our advantage.”Keith sighs. He can never say no to Lance. Even if that means being stupid cupid’s partner in crime. “Fine. When do we start?”{further summary in the notes}
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Klance AU Month 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> klance au month  
> day 15 - high school au  
> lance fancies himself to be a matchmaker and keith fancies said matchmaker  
> FYI: background adashi and lotura  
> stay safe lovelies <3
> 
> this was fun to write but it took me soooo long! i kept watching clueless clips to procrastinate... oops. also - the html text behind the final product of this chapter is absolutely bonkers lol
> 
> happy reading :)

_ september _

“You’re planning something.” Keith catches Lance’s arm in the hallway. His friend raises an eyebrow, his infuriating smirk widening. 

“I’m always planning something, honey.”

Keith scowls, fighting the heat that spreads to the tips of his ears. “Are you going to tell me?”

Lance hums, not offering an immediate response. They walk out into the fresh air and take their usual seats on the bleachers. Keith pulls out his lunch from his bag, Lance, on the other hand, pulls out a notebook.

“Shiro likes guys, right?”

The question takes Keith by surprise and Keith chokes on his sandwich. His answer sounds strangled. “Yes? Why?”

Lance audibly checks something off on his page and turns to Keith, wearing a mischievous expression. Keith has a love hate relationship with that face and braces himself for what will either be a catastrophic revelation or a marvellous idea.

“I’ve decided to set him up.”

Keith doesn’t know where that falls regarding his two categories. “What? With who?”

“ _Hello_ \- Mister Wright, obviously. Who else? I have him for geography - they’d definitely be a good match.” Lance shakes his head at Keith’s apparent stupidity. 

Keith supposes it’s not out of the question. Shiro had mentioned ‘Adam’ a few times over the past few weeks but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Until now. 

Lance continues, “When I went to Cuba in July, I helped these two guys realise their _obvious_ feelings for each other and I realised I have a skill for matchmaking.”

“Matchmaking,” Keith deadpans.

Lance grins. “Yes, matchmaking. I’ve been waiting for the perfect time to put my gift to good use and I believe that time is now.”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Oh my god, Keith, shut _up_. You love me,” Lance teases and what’s Keith supposed to do - deny it? Lance shuffles closer to him and points to the notebook in his lap. “So, this is my plan. I’m going to need you to help me. You live with Shiro so we can use that to our advantage.”

Keith sighs. He can never say no to Lance. Even if that means being stupid cupid’s partner in crime. “Fine. When do we start?”

-

_ october _

“You’re kidding.” Keith raises an eyebrow, eyes flitting from the pen back to Lance’s face. “Are you even sure this will work?”

Lance gives him a pleading look, pushing a pen into his palm. “It’s the only way, Keith. We can’t just assume he’s going to play into our hands. We’ve got to _plant the seed_.”

“Okay, okay,” Keith agrees reluctantly, having heard Lance’s ‘planting the seed’ rant ten times already. “But if I have to sign up, you’re coming too. You’re the one in his class.”

Lance sighs but nods. “That’s fair.”

They open the door to the Geography classroom slowly and Keith breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Mr Wright scribbling something on the board. Lance knocks on the door above Keith’s head and Mr Wright’s head shoots up. He smiles warmly.

“Ah! Hello, boys. Do you need something?”

Lance hops onto one of the desks, legs swinging back and forth. “We just wanted to sign up for the climate committee, sir? Is this where we do that?”

Mr Wright’s face lights up and he unhooks a clipboard from his wall. He hands it to Lance. “Of course. Here.”

“Thanks,” Lance says, eyes sparkling as he scribbles his name and passes it to Keith. Keith averts his gaze to the paper so he doesn’t get distracted by Lance’s contagious (and extremely attractive) excitement.

“I’m quite surprised by _your_ participation, Keith.” Mr Wright tilts his head as if to study him. “You don’t even take geography.”

Now it’s Keith’s time to shine. “Oh, well, Shiro had been ranting about the climate and stuff recently and when I mentioned you were running a committee he persuaded me to join. He said that you were the only one in this school with any intelligence.”

The funny thing is, he isn’t _really_ lying. Just slightly exaggerating what Shiro had told him last week about the weather (and adding that last part). He peeks up from where he’s scribbling down his name onto the sheet. Mr Wright looks pleasantly surprised, cheeks a little pink. _Bingo_.

“Nonsense,” Mr Wright says after a moment, “Every teacher in this school is completely qualified. I’m just trying to encourage extra curricular learning.”

Keith smirks and places the clipboard back on the desk. “Just quoting what Shiro told me. Anyway, thanks, sir.”

“Bye, boys.” The distracted nature of his reply is enough to make Lance cheer quietly once the door shuts behind them. He holds his hand up for a high five which Keith begrudgingly meets with his own.

“ _Planting the seed_ , see? I told you there was something there!”

Keith grins back at him. “Do you see me disagreeing with you? That was hilarious.”

“You might get yourself a step-dad if this goes to plan,” 

“Shiro is _not_ my dad,” Keith retaliates. Lance chuckles under his breath and Keith narrows his eyes. “He’s just… Shiro.”

Lance’s giggles continue so Keith shoves him into a locker (lightly), trying to force the thoughts of how captivating Lance’s laughter is out of his head.

-

“Wait for it… no, not yet, _patience yields focus_ , Keith,” Lance mutters. He has a hand pressed to Keith’s chest and Keith's skin is on fire. They stand behind a tree, watching Shiro as he walks down the path beside them.

“Don’t use Shiro’s words against me. Especially when he’s our current target," Keith reprimands. "Remember, I can expose you and your _plans_ to him if you get too annoying.”

Lance gasps, distracted from his spying for a moment. “You wouldn’t.”

“And, go!” Keith takes his chance and gives Lance a small shove. His friend stumbles forwards, shooting a glare in Keith’s direction, but luckily the all important flask stays gripped in his hands. Keith holds back a laugh as Lance regains his balance and advances to Shiro. Keith watches from behind the tree.

“Mr Shirogane,” Lance calls, marching over to Shiro and joining him as he walks. “Do you like coffee?”

Shiro glances at the flask in his hands. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.”

Lance beams and Keith’s heart flips. “That’s actually really great because this morning I accidentally took my dad’s coffee from the worktop instead of my tea and I was wondering if you wanted to have it.”

“Huh.” Shiro raises an eyebrow. “You haven’t poisoned it, have you?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Lance chuckles - ever the charmer - and hands it to Shiro. “Mr Wright is a huge fan of coffee, too. He told us in a lesson yesterday. Maybe you could share it?”

“Ah, well, thank you, Lance.” Shiro nods. “I will if I can find him.”

As if one cue, Mr Wright emerges from the school, scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and hands. Keith smirks as Shiro visibly falters in his step.

“He looks cold.” Is all Lance has to say before Shiro begins walking towards Mr Wright. Lance grins and runs back over to Keith. He nudges Keith, all perfect smiles and anticipation. “Want to spy?”

“Hell yeah.” Keith grins back and they sneak further towards the school, eyes set on the two teachers.

Mr Wright is evidently flustered when Shiro makes the offer of coffee and, by the way Shiro rubs the back of his neck, Keith knows he’s just as awkward. Lance coos under his breath as they sit together on a bench underneath the large oak tree - its golden leaves covering the ground surrounding them.

“It looks like a scene in a movie,” Keith comments. Lance whips around to look at him, expression pleasantly surprised, before humming and nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, it does. Matchmaking is in motion!” He strikes a ridiculous pose and Keith rolls his eyes.

“ _Stop_.”

“Never.”

-

_ november _

Lance looks unfairly good in warm clothes, Keith decides. The huge, blue, knitted scarf that his Mama made him years ago brings out his eyes which switch from scanning the crowd to the sky every so often even though it’s not fully dark yet and the fireworks are yet to start. They’re huddled closely together ‘to stay warm’, Lance had insisted, ‘like penguins’. Keith isn’t complaining.

“You said it was here, right?” Lance nudges him. Keith nods in response.

“Yup. Something about fireworks being romantic or something.” He thinks back to several hours earlier when Shiro was freaking out over what to wear to his date with Adam. Keith had just laughed at him.

Lance smacks his arm. “They _are_ romantic.”

“What, when you can’t actually hear your date speak because literal bombs are being fired into the sky?” 

“Well, _I_ can hear _you_ ,” Lance huffs. 

Keith glances at him. “Well, one, the fireworks haven’t started yet and, two, we’re not dates.” 

Something in Lance’s expression shifts but all too soon Hunk approaches then with a huge swirl lollipop for Lance and cola cubes for Keith, putting an end to that particularly painful conversation. Lance immediately makes grabby hands at Keith - despite the fact he’s literally got something of his own - and he hands a few of his sweets over, hiding a smile into the collar of his jacket. He doesn’t understand how Lance can spot a possible love match from miles away but can’t hear the panic bells that ring in Keith’s head every time Lance smiles at him. How can someone be as smart as a whip but so equally dense at the same time? 

“Am I the only one who feels weird about spying on teachers?” Pidge arrives behind Hunk, raising her head from her phone. 

“Nope,” Keith pipes up. “It’s definitely not how I expected to be spending the night.” 

“Look, we’re not _spying_ ,” Lance tries to explain, “I just want to see how it goes.” 

“So… spying. Cool.” Hunk nods. Then the fireworks start, cutting off Keith’s laughter and Lance’s rushed justifications. 

__BOOM._ _

_-_

Ten minutes of the display have passed and Keith only has two cola cubes left. He pops the second last one into his mouth, eyes locked on the bursts of colour in the black sky. Seconds later, he feels Lance nudging him. He rolls his eyes over to him. 

“Yes, Lance, you can have the last one now please, let me watch the show in peace.” He places the final cube into Lance’s palm. His friend looks at it in confusion for a moment before his face smooths out into a smile. He shrugs and takes it, starting to speak but Keith can’t hear him over the noise. 

He points to his ear, “What?” 

Maybe he should have thought that through because now Lance is right up close to his face. “I _said_ ‘that’s not what I wanted’ but thank you anyway. What I wanted to say is, I’ve spotted them.” 

He gestures to their left and Keith peers into the dark crowd until his eyes land on Shiro, cosied up to Adam. They’re arms are linked (and Keith has to admit that’s pretty cute) as they watch the fireworks. 

“We did that,” Lance mutters into his ear again and it sends a shock down Keith’s spine. “Old people are so cute.” 

He’s so close. _Too_ close. The display comes to an end and Keith is left staring at Lance’s face, their proximity allowing him to see the few freckles which dot over his cheekbones. Lance is still smiling but his eyebrows furrow slightly as he stares at Keith’s face. 

Suddenly self conscious, Keith breaks his gaze and quickly puts a few steps between them. He immediately misses the warmth. 

_-_

_ _december_ _

Lance is itching for a new project. Keith can tell. 

Shiro and Adam - who’s occasional presence in the house is still taking a while for Keith to get used to - have been all loved up since that night at the fireworks display so there’s really nothing else for Lance to meddle in there and, a few weeks ago, he had also set Garrisons High’s star athlete - Allura - up with one of her teammates, Lotor. Of course, he’d roped Keith into his shenanigans and had swept him into a tight hug when Allura finally kissed Lotor after winning the final leg of the relay race by miles. If Keith concentrates enough now, he can still feel the warmth of Lance’s arms around his neck. 

But, now, he’s restless again and he approaches Keith during gym class with a mischievous glint in his eye. They’re all lined up along the fence, waiting for their turn to hit a few tennis balls. Everybody’s counting down the minutes until they can leave. 

“Hey, Keith?” 

Keith takes his eyes of the pitiful scene in front of them - the teacher is trying, and failing, to get Pidge to participate - and glances up at Lance who’s studying him curiously. “Yeah?” 

“Is there anyone you like?” 

Keith freezes, squinting at Lance. “What do you mean?” 

“Is there anyone you want me to work my magic on? Any special somebody you're interested in?” Lance tilts his head and it’s so cute Keith feels like he might faint. No one should look that good in high school gym clothes. 

“Um--” 

“Keith, your turn!” The teacher’s call saves him just in time. Keith seizes the opportunity to escape the inquiry and slips away from Lance, taking the racket and whacking the tennis balls that fly at him a little harder than probably necessary. 

_-_

Lance brings it up again three days later. They’re all piled into Pidge’s basement, on their third Mario Kart tournament of the night. Keith hands his controller over to Pidge and settles back onto the old couch. Lance, of course, is beside him in seconds. 

“So… any thoughts about my question the other day? About setting you up?” 

Keith sighs through his nose, looking at Lance. He probably can’t keep putting off this conversation. Lance would only get more curious. 

“Look, if I thought the person was remotely interested in me, I’d have already gone for it. They’re awesome and I like them loads. But they don't like me back so it would probably make a mess of your reputation as a successful matchmaker.” 

The expression that crosses over Lance’s face briefly is, for once, one Keith can’t read. “So, there is someone?” 

“Yeah.” Keith nods. “But he’s great and I don’t want what we have to change. So no meddling, okay?” 

Lance smirks and Keith feels his cheeks darken. “ _Lance_.” 

But Lance just edges closer, eyes alight. “I have one guess. If I guess right, will you tell me?” 

“Sure,” Keith agrees, without thinking, because what are the chances Lance gets it? His friend is inches away now and it reminds Keith of their awkward exchange on bonfire night. His eyes drag along Lance’s face. 

Without warning, Lance leans forward and closes the gap between them. His lips are soft and persistent and, for some reason, Keith panics. He shoves Lance backwards, hands flat against his chest, and stares at him warily. Lance looks like a kicked puppy, all the mischief gone from his expression. 

“So… not me then,” he chuckles sadly. Keith groans, head falling forward to rest on Lance's shoulder. 

“Yes _you_. I just didn’t expect that,” he explains, tightening his grip on Lance’s jumper. “Could we try again?” 

__

Lance, for once, doesn’t say anything. He nods mutely, a hopeful smile spreading across his face as Keith leans in once again, pressing their lips together. They break apart several seconds later and Keith is still having a hard time processing. Lance silently lifts an arm up, a clear invitation, and Keith hesitantly settles into his side. It’s nice. _Really_ nice. Hunk and Pidge probably heard their entire endeavour but haven’t said anything, eyes focused on the screen in front of them, and Keith basks in the moment of privacy. 

__

It’s a few minutes before Lance breaks the silence. “You know, I technically did my job and got you a boyfriend. I matched you.” 

__

“With yourself,” Keith adds, trying to ignore what Lance casually calling them _boyfriends_ is doing to his heart. “That doesn’t count.” 

__

“Oh, it definitely does." Lance grins, pulling Keith even closer into his side. "Now, my first act as your boyfriend will be to crush you at Mario Kart.” 

__

Keith smirks, taking the controller from Pidge. “That’s not going to happen.” 

__

“Bring it on, babe.” 

__

__-_ _

__

Lance wins the first round much to Keith’s disdain but the subsequent victory kisses Lance places all over his face make him feel a little better. 

__

Pidge and Hunk watch from the sofa, rolling their eyes. “Idiots.” 

**Author's Note:**

> oh to be stupid boys in love hm?  
> thank you for reading! kudos/comments etc are much appreciated <3


End file.
